Llegaste tu
by laurita-asakura
Summary: "Si ves Syaoran, te lo dije no existen las coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable" – Sonríe el hombre de gafas, ganándose una mirada cómplice de su esposa, una desaprobatoria de su amigo, y una confusa por parte de la castaña. Esto iba a ser interesante.
1. Give your heart a break

**Capítulo 1: Give your heart a break**

Había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de mujeres que habían pasado por su vida en los últimos 2 años, o bueno eso era lo que quería hacer creer a su subconsciente. Sin embargo, sabía que realmente todo era un intento fallido por no recordar nada de aquella mujer. Estaba complemente enamorado, como un completo idiota y que había hecho ella, había tirado por la basura cada uno de sus sueños, cada una de sus promesas, había tirado todo por la borda por cosas tan superfluas que ahora que lo pensaba con tranquilidad lo llevaban a cuestionarse si realmente la conocía. Y como venganza para terminar de lastimar su ego, la respuesta llegaba casi de inmediato: _"No la conocías de verdad, todo fue una mentira"_. Pero que podia esperar realmente él, de ese tipo de personas, de las personas que crecían en el mundo del espectáculo.

"Vaya, sino supiera que eres un completo idiota, pensaría que estas planeando algo muy malo" – Y ahí estaba la fastidiosa voz de su amigo.

"¿Cómo demonios entraste? – Le pregunto un tanto irritado.

"Bueno, parece ser que, a diferencia tuya, tu querida secretaria me tiene en una buena estima y no considero el hecho de anunciarme. Pero no te preocupes Shaoran, no todos son tan desgraciados como tú" – Le respondió con una sonrisa ladina, ganándose con ella un suspiro del hombre de cabellos castaños.

"Habla Hiragizawa, no querrás que te mande a sacar con los de seguridad" – Le reto con la mirada.

"Si que te gusta dar espectáculos, como quedaría en los titulares amarillistas que tanto te gustan" – Hablo con cinismo – "Magnate de la construcción, saca a patadas de su oficina a su socio y amigo" – Termina agregando con una voz dramática.

"No sé cómo demonios termine enredado contigo" – Mira nuevamente el enorme ventanal de su oficina unos segundos – "Mejor aún, no comprendo como Tomoyo, termino casándose contigo" – Vuelve a mirarlo fijamente.

"Eso mi amigo, es porque soy un hombre irresistible, y Tomoyo lo sabe" – Le pica con un ojo, a lo que Shaoran levanta una ceja.

"No quiero saber nada de tu vida sexual Eriol, deja de hacer alusión siempre a lo mismo, estoy seguro de que Tomoyo tampoco querría que lo anduvieras ventilando" – Lo mira con desagrado, lo cual no causa ningún cambio en el humor del pelinegro.

"Me encanta que recrimines mi forma deliberada de pensar, y mas aun que tengas condescendencia de mi querida esposa" – Agradece burlesco.

"Deja tanta tontería, ha sucedido algo ya que has venido a interrumpir mi extenuante trabajo" – Va directo al grano como sólo él sabe hacerlo.

"Mas que trabajo creo que estas quemándote nuevamente la cabeza" – Habla seriamente esta vez – "Han pasado dos años Shaoran, es hora de que lo dejes ir. Debes sentar cabeza, no todas son como ella" – Afirma.

"Hablas como mi madre" – Le dice con fastidio.

"Bueno, tia Ieran siempre tiene la razón en las cosas que dice. Así que supongo que es un hecho de familia" – Toma un poco de aire y continua – "Debes tener en cuenta que es este mundo no existen las coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable. Estoy seguro de que tu madre te lo ha dicho en varias ocasiones" – Toma asiente enfrente del gran escritorio.

"Lo que ella hizo no era algo inevitable, fue una maldita decisión de momento." – Miro fijamente a su amigo, con la ira contenida en su mirada.

"Por supuesto que era algo inevitable, era su forma de ser. Sabes también como yo que, entre sus cualidades, no se encontraba el ser madre" – Dice firmemente.

"Ella sólo quería seguir con su vida" – Dice en un susurro – "Y en eso, se llevo la mía y la de un ser que no tenia la culpa de nuestras decisiones" – Apreta los puños fuertemente.

"Ya es hora de que lo sueltes, eso no va a traer al bebé a la vida" – Dice fríamente.

"Eres un maldito canalla" – Dice entre dientes.

"Estoy totalmente seguro de que lo soy, pero traerte a la realidad es lo único que estoy seguro puedo hacer con mis bajezas. Ni tu madre, tus hermanas, Tomoyo e incluso yo queremos verte nuevamente sumido en el alcohol y la depresión" – Habla seriamente y sin darse cuenta su voz se torna sombría.

"No haría sufrir a mi madre nuevamente" – Afirma.

"Lo sé, sólo estoy asegurándome de que tus sentimientos no te jueguen una mala pasada" – Se pone nuevamente de pie – "Ahora si, a lo que vine realmente" – Vuelve a sonreír como en un principio.

"Y yo que pensaba que sólo venias a asecharme" – Murmura rodando sus ojos.

"Eso también puedes incluirlo en la lista de cosas que hago en mis visitas. Pero realmente he venido a recordarte que esta noche es la cena de la fundación de tu madre. Y tu como su hijo y como principal donante tienes que estar presente" – Le recuerda.

"Vaya ahora haces inclusive un mejor trabajo que mi secretaria. Creo que acabas de quitarle el puesto" – Sonríe, como sólo el sabe hacerlo.

"Que gracioso te has puesto" – Dice mientras se dirige a la puerta – "Nos veremos esta noche entonces. Por cierto, Tomoyo llevara a la mujer a la que ella considera merece todos sus diseños" – Le advierte.

"Sabes que no me volvería a enredar con una mujer que está metida en ese mundo" – Dice fuertemente.

"Como tu digas, nos vemos esta noche" – Y sin mas que decir sale de la oficina del hombre de los ojos ámbar.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Muy bien Sakurita quiero que mires hacia un lado y entreabras un poco tu boca" – Pide entusiasmada, Tomoyo Hiragizawa. Una de las diseñadoras mas cotizadas del momento. Lo especial en ella, es que le gusta encargarse de todo, quiere perfección. Por ello ella misma se encarga de las fotografías, de los diseños e inclusive podría decirse de la producción. No hay prenda que no pase por sus manos antes de ser llevada a una de las tiendas. Es perfeccionista. Ama lo que hace, y para avivar la llama de sus sueños y deseos. Hace cerca de cuatros meses conoció a la mujer que hacia ver sus obras como arte.

Sakura Kinomoto, no tenia si no 23 años. Había estudiado para ser profesora, y había culminado con éxito hace exactamente 6 meses. Pero no pensó que el encontrar trabajo fuera algo tan difícil. Su familia siempre había vivido tranquilamente en una pequeña y bella casa de la ciudad de Tomoeda, pero desde que su padre había decidido unirse a cuenta excavación hubiera en el mundo, y su hermano se había ido a vivir con Yukito, las cosas no habían sido tan fáciles. Había llegado a Tokio para ingresar en la universidad, y su padre sin falta le mandaba un poco de dinero para su supervivencia. Pero, vivir en la ciudad de Tokio no era nada barato, por lo cual tuvo también que buscar un trabajo a medio tiempo. Y una vez terminó sus estudios pasarlo a tiempo completo, mientras se presentaba en todas las entrevistas de trabajo posibles. Y fue allí en ese pequeño café donde se desempeñaba como mesera que había conocido a Tomoyo. Quien sin pensárselo dos veces se lanzó hacia ella ofreciéndole trabajo como modelo para su reconocida marca. Y ahí estaba ella. Siendo la imagen principal de todo lo concerniente a la marca Tomoyo Hiragizawa. Quien a su corta edad se hacia abierto una inmensa puerta para competir con las grandes marcas.

"Muy bien, hemos terminado por hoy" – Dijo la pelinegra, bajando la cámara que tenia en sus manos – "Has estado fabulosa como siempre" – Habla con emoción contenida.

"Creo que exageras como siempre" – Ríe nerviosamente, repitiendo sus palabras.

"Nada de eso, haces ver mis creaciones como un sueño" – Sonríe.

"Bueno, lo que pasa es que tus creaciones de verdad son un sueño" – Mira a su amiga. Había sido tan fácil abrirse con ella. Era como la hermana que nunca tuvo, le traspasaba esa tranquilidad y seguridad que siempre había querido que le diera su madre.

"Muy bien, es hora de dejar tanta cosa. Tenemos que comenzar a arreglarnos. Recuerda que me prometiste ir conmigo a la cena de la fundación de la familia de Eriol" – Sus ojos brillan, seguramente soñando como vestirá a la castaña.

"Sabes que iré sin decir nada. Me encantar los niños. Y hacer parte del trabajo de la Fundación Li, es como un sueño para mi" – Dice con ilusión.

"Te voy a presentar a Ieran, estoy segura que te encantara, quien sabe de pronto puedas trabajar allí, ayudando a los niños como quieres. Peor eso sí, no me dejaras. Si no te esconderé" – Dice en forma dramática – "Eres mi descubrimiento" – Agrega con lágrimas en los ojos.

Definitivamente Tomoyo era una mujer especial. La acababa de conocer y la apoyaba en sus sueños como nadie. Estaba agradecida con el cielo por haberla puesto en su camino. No sin antes suspirar, siguió a la mujer por el pasillo, lista para otra sesión de belleza extrema.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

No debía haberla perdido de vista entre tanta gente. Por Dios, nunca se le paso por la cabeza, que con sólo cuatro meses como imagen de la marca de Tomoyo, ya todos los periodistas quisieran saber todo de ella, de su vida pasada, presente, y futura. Se sentía acosada. Y ella que era realmente tímida, no había sabido que hacer, mas que huir. Y ahí estaba en medio del gran salón intentado ubicar a la pelinegra o a su esposo. Caminaba por todos lados, con sus sentidos puestos firmemente en la ubicación de los mencionados, cuando sin darse cuenta choca con alguien, y si no es porque ese alguien la sujetó de su cintura, el piso la hubiera recibido con toda la fuerza de la gravedad.

"Yo, lo siento no me fije mientras caminada" – Dice tímida, alzando la cabeza para ver a su salvador. Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con el hombre mas guapo que había visto en su vida.

Sus ojos ámbar miran fijamente sus hermosos ojos verdes, verdes como las esmeraldas. Y con cuidado la ayuda a ponerse recta.

"Debería poner un poco de cuidado, ahora he estado yo para evitar que cayera, Pero dudo que tenga tanta suerte una próxima vez" – Vio como sus mejillas se coloreaban de un fuerte rojo, y sintió que los pulmones se le quedarían sin aire.

"Muchas gracias" – Habla suavemente – "Yo debo retirarme, y encontrar a mis acompañantes" – Sin más, siente como el calor de su cuerpo desaparece de sus manos, y sin conocer la razón, se siente vacío.

Sin darse cuenta se encuentra dando pequeñas miradas al hombre que le había ayudado, parecía ser un ser caído del cielo. Esa mirada tan abierta y sincera, la calidez de sus manos. Un suspiro largo se apodera de su ser, ni en cien años un hombre así podría fijarse en ella. Tendría que seguir conformándose con mirarlo de lejos. Giro su cabeza un poco hacia la derecha y a dos mesas pudo divisar a Tomoyo, sintió que el alma le volvia al cuerpo y a paso apresurado se acercó hacia la mesa.

"Pero si ahí estas, estábamos buscándote" – Dice una alarmada Tomoyo.

"Lo siento, no estaba preparada para la cantidad de periodistas" – Dice un poco cohibida.

"Nunca te acostumbras Sakura, es algo que aprendes a llevar. Sobre todo, cuando estas en este mundo" – Responde.

"Eso me da muchos animos" – Dice en voz baja.

"Cariño, no deberías comenzar a desanimarla. Vas hacer que salga corriendo" – Sonríe Eriol en apoyo a la castaña, a lo cual recibió un grito de terror por parte de su esposa. Lo cual hizo que su sonrisa aumentara – "Vaya pensé que había perdido mi ida esta mañana a tu oficina" – Le habla al nuevo ocupante de la mesa.

"Nunca lo haría, porque de ser así te tendía a primera hora recriminándome" – Se acerca a ellos. Cual es su sorpresa al encontrarse a la mujer de ahora a su lado – "Así que veníamos para mismo sitio" – Afirma mirándola, a lo cual ella aun con una cara de sorpresa en su rostro asiente.

"De que hablas" – Pregunta la pelinegra.

"Yo, estaba desesperada buscándolos, y por andar distraída, choque con él. Por poco caigo. Pero me ha atrapado – Responde atropelladamente.

"Shaoran Li" – Dice finalmente estirando su mano.

"Sakura Kinomoto" – Toma su mano sintiendo como pasa una corriente eléctrica entre ellos.

"Si ves Shaoran, te lo dice no existen las coincidencia, sólo lo inevitable" – Sonríe el hombre de gafas, ganándose una mirada cómplice de su esposa, una desaprobatoria de su amiga, y una confusa por parte de la castaña. Esto iba a ser interesante.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Hola a todos!**

 **Espero les guste este nuevo proyecto que tengo. Y que hubieran disfrutado de la lectura. Hasta un nuevo capitulo.**


	2. Robarle latidos al corazón

**Capítulo 2: Robarle latidos al corazón**

No podía negar que había pasado una noche maravillosa, había estado rodeada de las grandes celebridades de Japón, y no sólo eso. Había conocido a nada más ni nada menos que a Ieran Li, una de las mujeres mas influyentes de la actualidad y porque no decirlo su ídolo, una mujer completamente dedicada a la ayuda humanitaria, pero sobre todo a su fundación, donde ayudaba a cientos de niños que no tenían las oportunidades, para que tuvieran un hogar y educación, hasta los niveles de la universidad. Su sueño hecho realidad, como si fuera poco, esta misma le había invitado como voluntaria en su fundación y ella ni lenta ni perezosa había aceptado inmediatamente, tenia un muy buen sustento trabajando para Tomoyo, y no era un trabajo que demandara el 100% de su tiempo, por lo cual podía centrarse también en ayudar a esos niños. Además, para ponerle la cereza al pastel, resultaba ser que el extraño con el que había chocado no sólo era amigo de Tomoyo, primo de Eriol y el mismísimo hijo de Ieran, sino que también era un hombre guapo y maravilloso.

Esos ojos entre ámbar y chocolate, no podía decidir realmente cual era el color en el cual debía de catalogarlos. Pero si podía asegurar que la habían mantenido hechizada toda la noche. Había bailado con él, habían compartido una maravillosa noche. No podía quejarse por nada, parecía que ahora la vida le sonreía.

De eso, una semana. Ahora, estaba trabajando horarios fijos acordados con Tomoyo en la fundación de la familia Li, enseñando a los niños de tercer grado desde hace apenas 3 dias, pero realmente sentía que llevaba una eternidad. No porque le disgustara el estar ahí, sino porque realmente creía estar en un sueño del que no quería despertar.

Escuchó las campanadas, que anunciaban el receso para que los niños se dirigieran al comedor a tomar su almuerzo.

"Gracias señorita Kinomoto" – Dijeron al unísono los niños, para guardar sus pertenencias y dirigirse a comer.

Ella no puedo mas que asentir con su cabeza, y dejar que una gran sonrisa se posara en su rostro. No podía estar mas maravillada. Tomo el borrador y comenzó a limpiar el tablero, para después tomar sus cosas y guardarlas dentro del maletín que había llevado consigo.

Salió sin mucha prisa del aula de clases, y ahí en medio del jardín que se encontraba en el medio del edificio, lo diviso. Vio como su cabello brillaba con el sol y como su mirada encontraba la suya, sintió que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones.

"Vaya, pero que sorpresa que mi hijo venga a visitarme" – Menciono la mujer de cabello negro mientras se dirigía hacia su hijo.

"Me haces ver como si fuera un hijo terrible" – La saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

"Bueno, resaltando que hace un tiempo casi acabas con mis nervios" – Vio como la mirada de su hijo se ensombrecía – "Puedo asegurar que ahora eres todo un ejemplo de hijo" – Intento distraerlo – "Oh pero mira quien viene hacia acá, aunque eso estoy segura tú ya lo habias notado" – Sonrió con complicidad al castaño – "Querida Sakura, veo que ya has terminado, como te has sentido estos días" – La miro con sus profundos ojos negros.

"Señor Li, Señora Ieran" – Saludo educadamente – "Debo decirle que esta oportunidad que me ha dado es totalmente maravillosa, estoy muy agradecida con usted y con su familia. Han sido tres días extraordinarios" – Sonrió ampliamente, lo cual hizo que tanto el joven como su madre sonrieran de vuelta.

"Eso me hace realmente feliz, espero que te quedes por mucho tiempo con nosotros. Los niños están muy contentos contigo" – Sonrío la mujer de cabellos negros cálidamente – "Y estoy segura que no solamente los niños, estarán feliz que permanezcas a nuestro lado" – Sonrío con complicidad a su hijo, mirando como los colores se subían rápidamente a su rostro, y sonrió para su interior, habían pasado muchos años desde que había visto esa actitud de adolescente en su hijo. Luego miro a la chica de ojos verdes y vio su mirada de confusión a lo cual le regalo una enorme sonrisa – "Ahora si me disculpan debo ir al comedor" – Dio media vuelta para marcharse.

"Madre" – Llamo el joven Li.

"Ya me alcanzaras en unos minutos" – Le sonrío con complicidad.

El hombre suspiro, y sintió la corriente eléctrica recorrer cada uno de sus nervios, desde que era un chiquillo con las hormonan revoloteando, no había tenido esas sensaciones, y ella las despertaba todas, lo peor de todo es que ella parecía no darse cuenta de las sensaciones que causaba en él.

"¿Sucede algo señor Li?" – Preguntó la dueña de sus pensamientos, un poco confusa por su actitud.

"No, no es nada" – Tomo un poco de aire, y la miro fijamente – "Sólo quisiera que no me llamaras señor Li, estoy seguro que no te llevo muchos años, y con ellos me haces sentir como un anciano o como si estuviéramos en una reunión de negocios" – Y es que lo que menos quería de ella, ere tener un negocio.

"Está bien Syaoran" – Y le regalo una hermosa sonrisa.

"Espero que no tenga problema tampoco en que te llame Sakura" – Y en ese momento ella sintió como un viento frio pasaba por su espina dorsal, con sólo escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios. Sintió como su corazón latía fuertemente.

"Por supuesto que no" – Susurro, bajo un poco la mirada. Lo cual le permitió observar el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca – "¡Ay! Tomoyo va a querer sacarme los ojos" – Dijo desesperadamente con un tono chillon a lo que el castaño sólo pudo sonreir, era una mujer tan natural, las mujeres que conocía no permitiría que las vieran en esos momentos.

"¿Sucede algo malo?" – Pregunto.

"Voy tarde para la prueba del vestuario, para la sesión de fotos de mañana" – Dio un largo suspiro – "Tomoyo puede ser aterradora a veces" – Sonrió.

"De eso no tengo la menor duda, Eriol hace todo lo que pide sin decir una sola palabra, creo que me hago una idea del porqué" – Sonrió en devuelta.

"Si me disculpas Syaoran, no quiero hacerte perder mas tu tiempo, y yo ya debería estar en otro lugar" – Le dijo un poco apenada.

"Bueno ya que estas tan apurada, permíteme que te lleve hasta el estudio" – No sabía porque había lanzado la propuesta sin siquiera pensarlo.

"Pero viniste a hablar algo con tu madre, no quiero importunarte" – Si supiera que no lo importunaba y el hablar con su madre no era algo de vital importancia, podía esperar. Porque la verdadera razón de tomarse la molestia e ir directamente hacia este lugar había sido sólo el querer ver nuevamente sus hermosos ojos verdes.

"No me estas importunando, es un place para mi hacerlo" – Y sin darle tiempo a replicas, dio media vuelta saliendo del lugar, seguro que ella le seguía.

Una vez llegaron enfrente de su coche uno de sus guardaespaldas se enderezo esperando instrucciones.

"Llevaré a la señorita al estudio de la señora Hiragizawa" – Y sin decir una palabra más abrió la puerta del lado derecho para que Sakura se subiera, rodeo el vehículo y lo puso en marcha.

"¿Puedo preguntar quién era?" – Él se asombró de su inocente pregunta.

"Técnicamente es uno de mis guardaespaldas, los otros vienen con él en los dos autos que nos vienen siguiendo" – El solo dejo salir, un pequeño oh de su boca – "No puedo creer que no hubieras notado los que se encuentra fuera del estudio de Tomoyo y fuera de la fundación" – La miro un poco incrédulo.

"Bueno, realmente soy un poco despistada. Y esta vida es un poco diferente a la mía" – Exclamo un poco tímida.

"Nunca los habíamos tenido hasta hace unos años" – Exclamo él, no sabía porque había tenido el impulso de contarle aquello – "No habíamos tenido necesidad de estar vigilados y resguardados por otros, hasta que asesinaron a mi padre" – Dijo sombríamente. Sakura tomo aire.

"Si no quieres hablar de ellos, no tienes por qué contármelo" – Le dijo tranquilamente.

"Sólo no quería que sintieras que somos personas de otro mundo" – Le sonrió en respuesta.

Pero que decía por supuesto que era de otro mundo, dónde podías encontrar a uno de los hombres mas ricos de Asia, que hablara con tanta humildad y que valorara todas las cosas.

"No siento que sea diferente porque el dinero que tienes Syaoran, sino por lo que representas como ser humano" – Él abrió sus ojos en sospresa por su respuesta – "Sé que no conozco mucho de ti o de tu familia, pero lo poco que he podido ver, es que son personas maravillosas, que se preocupan de los demás, que cuidan de ustedes mismos, cuidan de su familia. Y eso no lo vez en todas partes. Menos en el mundo en el cual tu te mueves, y el cual estoy yo comenzando a experimentar, es un mundo lleno de frivolidades. Sin embargo, todos ustedes, Eriol, Tomoyo, tu madre y tú, han sabido esquivar ese mundo y mantener sus principios" – Termino ella, a lo cual el sólo puedo sonreír, y dejar que un pequeño gracias saliera de sus labios.

"Gracias"

"No tienes nada que agradecerme, sólo es lo que veo" – Afirmo.

"Te has tomado el tiempo de vernos por lo que somos, por ellos de agradezco" – Sin mas detuvo el auto en frente del estudio de Tomoyo – "Parece que hemos llegado" – Dijo con un poco de pena.

"¿Y eso es malo?" – Pregunto mirándolo preocupada.

"Creo que fue un corto paseo" – Le dio en respuesta.

"Bueno, tal vez luego podamos dar un paseo un poco más largo" – Dejo salir sin más, y al instante cayó en cuenta de lo que acaba de decir – "Este, no estoy diciendo que tengas que salir conmigo e, solo quería decir que…." – Comenzó a tartamudear, haciendo que él riera por su actitud espontanea.

"Me parece una muy buena idea" – Y en atrevimiento, tomó el celular de ella el cual se encontraba en sus manos, puso su numero de teléfono y se llamo para guardar el numero en el suyo – "Ahora ya tengo como comunicarme contigo" – Ella sólo lo mira sorprendida y sonrojada" – Para que el sábado me pagues con un paseo más largo" – Y sonriéndole le devolvió su teléfono, bajo del coche para abrirle la puerta. Estiro su mano para ayudarla a bajar, la cual ella cogió tímidamente.

"Muchas gracias por traerme" – Dijo nerviosa.

"Ha sido todo un placer Sakura" – Y tirando un poco de su brazo la acerco a él para darle un beso en la comisura de sus labios – "Te veo el sábado" – Y dejándola con el corazón a punto de salir de su pecho, nuevamente subió al coche, para volver a su rutina.

Estaba tan mentida en su mundo con lo que acababa de pasar que no se había percatado de la presencia de Tomoyo, en la puerta del estudio.

"¡Aahhhh!" – Escucho un grito de emoción, y la miro – "Ha sido tan dulce, y lo grave todo" – Decía mientras miraba una y otra vez su teléfono celular. La castaña se sonrojo de pies a cabeza.

"Yo llego tarde, lo siento" – Fueron las únicas palabras que su boca fue capaz de articular.

"Pero si llegas justo a tiempo, y con una noticia maravillosa" – Dijo la mujer de cabello azabache con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

La castaña sólo asintió para entrar detrás de la mujer. No podía escuchar nada, sólo los fuertes latidos de su corazón, y las ganas que tenia de volver a ver Syaoran Li.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Hola! Muchas gracias por sus mensajes, disculpen un poco la demora con el capítulo, he estado un poco ocupada. Espero que lo disfruten**


	3. Mi suerte

**Capítulo 3:** **Mi suerte**

Apretó fuertemente el timón en sus manos, claramente no sabía que demonios estaba haciendo. Llevaba años, sólo teniendo pequeñas aventuras con mujeres que sabían que sólo las buscaba para algo de una noche. Sin embargo, no podía mantenerse alejado de esos ojos color esmeralda. Qué estaba pasando con él. Una voz en su interior le hablo, él sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando con él. Y no quería que pasara. No quería sufrir, no quería sentir. Pero, esa misma voz en su interior lo llenaba de esperanza, y suavemente le decía que con ella las cosas serian diferentes. Qué blando se estaba volviendo, años de frivolidad tirados a la basura por una bella sonrisa y una torpeza sin iguales. Definitivamente, alguien arriba estaba conspirando en su contra.

Suspiro fuertemente, y puso en marcha su coche. El trabajo le esperaba, escaparse no le saldría gratis, Dios, era como un maldito adolescente.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Me tomé el atrevimiento de pedirte algo para comer, supuse que no lo harías" – Hablo la mujer de cabello azabache mientras se sentaba y tomaba su tasa de té.

"Gracias Tomoyo" – Se sentó a su lado la chica de ojos esmeralda – "No tendrías que haberte molestado, ya haces mucho por mi" – Realmente se encontraba avergonzada.

"Bueno Sakura, es lo que hacen las amigas" – Le devolvió una enorme sonrisa.

"Gracias por considerarme una" – La felicidad que sintió en su cuerpo ante que le llamara amiga, no tenía igual.

"Ahora, no te escaparas de mis preguntas" – La sonrisa cambio drásticamente a una maléfica – "¿Por qué venias con Syaoran?" – La azabache fue directamente al grano.

"Oh! Bueno, solamente fue a buscar a la señora Ieran. Lo encontré cuando salía de clase, como vio que me encontraba retrasada se ofreció a traerme" – Dijo tranquilamente, mientras comía.

"Veras querida Sakura, Syaoran puede ver a su madre cada vez que se le antoja. Sin embargo, nunca lo hace en horarios laborales a no ser obviamente que sea una emergencia. Casualmente tú también estabas en ese lugar" – Bebió de su té nuevamente – "Para mí, es tan claro como el agua. No quería ver a su madre, quería verte a ti" – Su declaración ocasiono que la mujer de ojos esmeralda comenzará a toser fuertemente, lo que ocasiono otra de las sonrisas ladinas de Tomoyo.

"N.…no creo que ese sea el caso Tomoyo" – La castaña toma un poco de aire antes de continuar – "Mira el hombre que es Syaoran, es guapo, inteligente y además es uno de los hombres más ricos en Asia, realmente crees que va a fijarse en mi, teniendo tantas bellas mujeres a su alrededor. Lo conoces mejor que yo y sabes muy bien que siempre está rodeado por ellas" – Su mirada se ensombrece un poco.

"Efectivamente siempre está rodeado de ellas, pero nunca va a buscarlas el mismo, no por lo menos desde aquel suceso" – Tomoyo mordió un poco su labio – "Creo firmemente que él ve en ti, todo lo que vemos las personas que te conocemos la primera vez Sakura, un ser lleno de luz. Cuándo encuentras algo así de deslumbrante, siempre quieres pegarte y calentarte con un poco de ese calor, inclusive lo hacemos inconscientemente. Así que comprendo claramente el hecho de seas precisamente a ti a quién prefiera de entre tantas otras" – La mira cariñosamente.

"No quiero ilusionarme" – Levanta su mirada hacia Tomoyo – "Siento que no estaré a sus expectativas, en el caso hipotético de que algo llegase a suceder entre nosotros" – Aprieta un poco sus puños ante su falta de seguridad.

"Veras Sakura, Syaoran salió hace poco de un lugar muy oscuro. Recupero un poco el control de su vida, pero realmente creo que va de mujer en mujer buscando algo que no tiene hace un tiempo en su vida, y lo cuál considero piensa no va a volver a sentir. Es como una forma de llenar un vacío" – La azabache sonrió cálidamente a su amiga.

"¿Realmente piensas, que yo puedo llenar ese vacío?" – Pregunto dubitativa.

"Por supuesto que lo creo, pese a que estas involucrada en este mundo tan superficial, eres totalmente lo opuesto a las mujeres a las cuales esta Syaoran acostumbrado" – Toma su mano fuertemente, para darle valor – "Si realmente te gusta y quieres llegar a amarle, yo te voy a apoyar con todo como tu amiga, y como su amiga. Necesita sanar, y sé que tu podrás ayudarlo" – Vio como claramente los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron, y como en respuesta recibió un leve apretón a su mano – "Termina de comer, nos espera una larga tarde" – Se pone rápidamente de pie para comenzar a organizar todo.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Lo sé Touya, estoy haciendo las cosas bien y el trabajo va bien. Me gusta mucho trabajar con Tomoyo, y gracias a ellos encontré lo que tanto había querido, ayudar a los niños que están lo necesitan" – Respondió por el altavoz de su teléfono, mientras organizaba en la cocina las compras hecha hace algunas horas.

Mientras esperaba la respuesta de su hermano, escuchó un fuerte ruido en la sala. No fue sino alzar su vista para ver a su amarillo gato tirar el control de la televisión al piso.

"Kero! ¡No!" Grito enérgicamente, en respuesta el gato simplemente le miro, se sentó a lamer sus patas.

"Lo siento Touya, Kero quiere ver la televisión" – Suspira – "No entiendo de donde ha sacado tal gusto" – Con paciencia va y recoge el control y pone los dibujos animas para su gato – "Eres como un niño" – Acaricia su cabeza con delicadeza, para recibir un pequeño maullido en respuesta.

"¿Cómo está Yukito?" – Pregunta para cambiar el camino de la conversación con su hermano, espera tranquilamente su respuesta. Touya se queda hablando un rato largo de Yukino y de cómo va su trabajo en el hospital de Tomoeda, le escucha feliz. Pero, sabe que se encuentra preocupado porque está sola en Tokyo. Ella intenta tranquilizarle nuevamente. Tiene un buen trabajo, gana mucho más de lo esperado y ahora también hace algo que soñaba y no en cualquier sitio. Siente que ayuda. Además, escuchas a su corazón latir por alguien, esto último lo guarda para sí. No quiere encender las alertas de Touya y mucho menos sus celos de hermano mayor. Hablas unos cuantos minutos más con él, le desea una bella noche y manda saludos para Yukito antes de colgar.

Toma su teléfono y sin darse cuenta termina mirando fijamente el su número, se sentía como cuando estaba en la secundaria y algún chico le gustaba. Eso era, se sentía como una colegiala, llena de sentimientos y temores. Quería escribirle, o escuchar su voz, pero temía, temía no obtener una respuesta. Las palabras de la tarde de Tomoyo pasaron por su cabeza para darle valor, y sin darse cuenta sus dedos deslizaron por las letras del teclado del teléfono y una vez terminaron enviaron el mensaje.

"¿Qué hice?" – El miedo la invadió inmediatamente.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Y ahí estaba él, pagando en la oficina el tiempo que había perdido en la mañana. Una voz en su cabeza le corrigió fuertemente _**No estuviste perdiendo el tiempo, quería verla**_ una sueva sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.

"Wow, esto no se ve todos los días. Syaoran Li sonriendo como un adolescente en medio de su oficina" – Hablo un divertido Eriol, desde la puerta. Inmediatamente la sonrisa se borró de los labios del ambarino.

"Como demonios es que siempre apareces en momentos como este" – Pregunto irritado.

"Tengo un radar para detectar tus momentos vergonzosos, que sería de mi vida sin ello" – Dijo acomodándose sus lentes – "Supongo que tu sonrisa tiene un bello nombre y unos hermosos ojos verdes" – Menciono acercándose al escritorio de su primo.

"No sé de qué hablas" – Respondió secamente.

"¿Ah no?" – Se sentó en frente del escritorio – "Entonces que hacias fuera de tu oficina, está mañana en horarios laboral. Nada más ni nada menos que en la fundación de tu madre, donde sabes que está ayudando Sakura" – Comentó como quién no sabe la cosa.

"Resulta que ahora no puedo visitar a mi madre" – Levanto una ceja.

"Resulta que nunca la visitas en esos horarios, y que extrañamente ahora que hay una linda chica trabajando allí, apareces de la nada. Sin mencionarlo, ni avisar" – Lo mira directamente – "Nada propio de ti. Además, dejar tu trabajo por ese tipo de visitas, por favor eres un maldito compulsivo" – Sonríe ladinamente el azabache – "Ahora mírate, trabajando hasta tarde, por su impulso de la mañana, tu, Syaoran Li, quien no sede a sus impulsos" – La sonrisa se expande más por su rostro.

"¿Lo disfrutas?" – Su seño se frunce un poco más.

"¿Tu qué crees?" – Su sonrisa burlona no se hace esperar.

"Serás ..." – El pitido de su celular detiene su frase. Lo toma entre sus manos, y siente como su corazón se acelera fuertemente al ver el remitente del mensaje.

"Vaya, vaya" – Y silenciosamente, con la misma sonrisa en sus labios se retira en silencio del lugar.

Al percatar de que la presencia de Eriol se aleja, abre el mensaje rápidamente.

 _ **De: Sakura Kinomoto**_

 _ **Sé que es un poco tarde,  
pero quería agradecerte el haberme llevado hoy.  
Espero que el haberte quitado un poco de tiempo  
no repercutiera en tus obligaciones.  
Ten una linda noche.  
Sakura**_

Y ahi estaba, en su oficina a las 10 de la noche y con sólo seis líneas, sentía que todo el trabajo acumulado de la mañana, había valido la pena.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Hola! Siento mucho no poder actualizar rapidamente ni con frecuencia. De igual forma espero que disfruten el capitulo**


End file.
